goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Darren Gets Sent to Summer Military Camp For Trouble Teens
Darren Goes to Summer Military Camp For Trouble Teens. Cast And Song Main Cast *Darren Cartier (voice, Zack) *Mr. Cartier (voice, Eric) *Mrs. Cartier (voice, Kimberly) Reccuring Cast *Jacob Cameron (voice, Zack) *Vito Pampalone (voice, Eric) *Rivera Walker (voice, Grace) *Mr. Snuka (voice, Paul) *Mr. Guardman (voice, Lawrence) *Mrs. Pena (voice, Veena) Theatre Manager (voice, Kate) *Vanellope von Schweetz (voice, Ivy) *Wreck It Ralph (voice, Eric) *Pixar Store Manager (voice, Paul) *Pixar Lamp (voice, Himself) Absent *Daniel Cartier (voice, Paul) VHS Voice Announcer: Brian Cummings "Some Day My Prince Will Come", "The Blue Oak Tree" and "The Magic Key" sung by Barbara Streisand." Transcript *Darren: I'm going to the movies to see Wreck It Ralph in 3D. *Theatre Manager: The movie will start in 5 minutes. There's popcorn, soda, candy and anything you can buy! *DISNEY *WRECK IT RALPH *Vanellope von Schweetz: What's your name? *Wreck-It Ralph: Ralph, Wreck-It Ralph. *Vanellope von Schweetz: Why are your hands so freakishly big? *Wreck-It Ralph: I don't know. Why are you so freakishly annoying? *Vanellope von Schweetz: I bet you really gotta watch where you step in a game called "Hero's Doodie"! *Vanellope von Schweetz: Everyone here says I'm just a mistake... *Wreck-It Ralph: You're a winner! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm a winner... *Wreck-It Ralph: And you're adorable! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm ADORABLE! *Wreck-It Ralph: I flew a spaceship today! *Vanellope von Schweetz: You crashed it. *Vanellope von Schweetz: So how'd I do? *Wreck-It Ralph: Uh... well, you almost blew up the whole mountain... *Vanellope von Schweetz: Right, right. That's a good note. *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz: Top shelf! (95 Minutes Later) *Darren: That was cool. *Darren: I'm going to get Toy Story 2012 live action direct-to-YouTube movie on VHS. *Manager: Welcome to the Pixar Store. How can I help you? *Darren: Can I get Toy Story on VHS please? *Manager: Sure. Here you go. Have nice day. *Darren: Yay, I got it! I'm going to turn on the GoAnimate TV. (Darren turns on the GoAnimate TV) *Darren: I'm going to put the Toy Story tape into the VHS Player. The movie is starting. *Announcer: Join us after the program for a music video of "Send Me On My Way" by Rusted Root, and now, our feature presentation. ---- *THX *(75 Minutes Later) *("You've Got a Friend in Me" (YouTube Version) song played during the credits) Color Timer: Dale E. Grahn. Negative Cutters: Rich Mackay, Mary Beth Smith. *(After The Movie Ended) *Darren: That was good. *Dad: Darren, how dare you go to the movies and get Toy Story: Real Toys 2012 on VHS while grounded, that's it, you are in big (10x) trouble! *Mom: You are grounded! (5x) *Mr. Snuka: That's it! *Mr. Guardman: That's it! *Darren: But I am sorry. *Mrs. Pena: Oh sorry doesn't cut it, I will give you a lot of timeouts! *Mr. Snuka: I will give you keep expelling you. *Mr. Guardman: And I will keep giving you detentions. *Mom: And we will give you nappies and we will make CJ you 209909 infinity times. *Dad: And Oh, and your van is waiting for you now. *''(Darren walks to summer military camp for troubled teens.)'' *Darren: Why are you guys here? *Jacob: I was here because I got grounded for going on the computer when my parents said no computer. *Vito: Yeah me too, I got grounded because I went to the movies without permission. *Rivera: Me three, I was making a YouTube account, but my Dad said no and closed my account and I got grounded. What about you? *Darren: I went to the movies to see Wreck It Ralph in 3D and got toy story on VHS at the Pixar store. *Darren: (shocked) Oh gosh, wait, it's Mrs. Pena! *Mrs. Pena: Now everyone, I don't want to hear words like F**king, Stupid, Boring, Crap, I**ot, D***it, S*it, Fur****, Bitch, or Sorry at all. Give infinity push ups. I mean infinity jumping jacks, and no crying, no dreaming about CJ, no tapping, no swearing, no kicking, no pushing, no chewing gum, no texting, no name calling, no talking on any of your phones, no fighting, no watching movies, and no playing computer. Category:Episodes